


A note to any followers still checking this account:

by WinterBerry



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBerry/pseuds/WinterBerry
Summary: I have removed my story content after having gone several years without posting anything. I have an amazing job in the art industry now and an amazing marriage to the love of my life and was ready to let them go. When I do have the time I still write and will be posting original stories on amazon.com in the kindle library. If you loved my work you can find me under H.A. Walker, my first book will soon be released under the title 'Nighttide'. Thank you so much for the years of wonderful comments, kudos and faves!





	A note to any followers still checking this account:

See you on the other side of the web!


End file.
